Along Came Harry
by crazy4darrencriss
Summary: Harry Thompson is a young and up and coming Author from New York City originally from Hollyoaks his agent makes him travel to Hollyoaks to help Ste Hay popular tv chef write a #1 cook book Harry takes an instant dislike to Ste with his wild ways. But with one taste of a spoon things change for the way he feels. Idea came from the hallmark movie recipe of love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

NEW YORK CITY

'RING, RING, RING,' went a cell phone in someone back pocket in light denim skinny jeans. the person with delicate hands reached out and retrieved it.

"Hello, Holly?" the gentle man asked into the receiver, slight English accent.

"Good morning Harry" said a sweet voice on the other end.

"What you calling for at…" the man looks at the time on his phone.

"At 9 in the morning."

"My dear apologize, I have some business to discuss with you. If you have a moment."

Harry Thompson, stunning young man sat down on a couch and crossed his legs, he wore skinny jeans that snugged him in all the right places and a light blue plaid shirt that fit just right.

""Yes I have time, I was just going to work on that romance novel I was working on that I'm late on"

"Uh scratch that for now. How would you feel about working with Steven Hay, the bright new TV Chef."

"Um… no" said Harry before licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Oh come on Harry, it gives you the chance to go back to Hollyoaks and visit your father."

Harry got up from the couch and paced back and forth around his living room.

"Visiting my father yes, 'Ste" Hay not so much," said Harry was a grump.

"It's good money," said Holly innocently.

"What are the details?" asked Harry curious as he sat back down on the couch.

"Just help Steven with making a romantic cook book in time for Valentines Day."

Harry shook his head.

Harry moved the phone away from his ear and softly screamed then took a deep breath and went back on the phone.

"What was that?"

"God Holly, you trying to kill me or what? I hate Valentines Day. you know this"

"Come on Harry how could you of all people you write romance novels for a living,"

"It's called making a living I despise romance,"

"Oh come on Harry you're young good looking everyone deserves love."

"Well it happened once never again," said Harry not to pleased.

"Please do this one thing, and I'll let you get back to your loveless romance novels you enjoy writing."

Harry thought for a second.

"Harry?"

"I'm thinking"

He placed his phone on speaker and put it down on the coffee table and wiped his sweaty hands against his muscular thighs.

He thought about the pro's and con's to returning home after years away.

The Pro's seeing family, playing football with his mates. A nice home cooked meal instead of take away. I real place to call home.

Con's lets see. Steven Hay for one. not into the crazy life style, um… probably bumping into my first school boy crush John Paul, pro and con nope definitely con. Harry thought as he nodded his head and lightly bit on his bottom lip. One big con Valentine's Day ugh.

"Hey I'm waiting" said Holly distracting Harry.

"And I'm still thinking"

"Harry make up your mind now since you will have to fly out to England tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Babe for the short notice. So guess this means I'm going back to Hollyoaks."

"I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HOLLYOAKS.

"OH COME ON Tony" said a pissed off Ste Hay on the set of his TV show, Cooking with Ste as he found out about the book deal while pacing around the stage.

"It's perfectly fine" said Tony as he was walking about trying to catch up with Ste his best mate and client.

"I know all about your son, he hates me," Ste said as he stopped by the prepping table.

"He doesn't know you," said Tony as he placed a hand on Ste's shoulder to calm him down.

"That's right and I want to keep it that way."

"Ah come on," said a frustrated Tony.

"I don't particularly like 'him' either. oh yeah I know about his stint with John Paul."

"That's history, and you're no angel either."

"It gets me by," Ste walks away this time off set and Tony follows. "I'm on the covers of all the hot Magazines" said Ste pointing to his chest.

"Yes, yes, we know all that, but at what cost. so you can go clubbing every night and looking like trash when you walk into the studio in the morning before Amy fixes your hair and makeup."

Ste get's a cup of coffee and turns around to face Tony.

"I'm young, wild, and hot" said Ste as he found a magazine with the front cover reading. 'Fresh new Chef Ste Hay, he's young, wild and hot.' Ste picked it up from a glass coffee table and showed it to Tony.

"Yes, you made your point," said Tony as Ste placed the magazine back down.

"It's been way too long since I saw my boy, just go with it, you don't have to like it, but put up with it."

Ste sat down on the couch that was in his dressing room as Tony tagged along.

"Tony you're killing me."

"You don't even know Harry."

"Either way you phrase it I still don't like it."

"Well than make a good first impression."

Ste laughed at that.

"It's not funny Ste," said Tony sitting next to him.

"So what kind of book am I doing?" asked Ste seriously as he turned to face Tony.

"Well… don't freak out, it's a Valentines Day recipe book"

"Uh huh," said Ste shaking his head.

"Well it's the end of Jan so thought it would be perfect."

"So must get down to it than, but aren't we cutting it a bit close."

"Yeah you're right about that one, so it could be out for next Val's Day or can be just a romantic cook book doesn't have to be for Valentines Day."

"Alright Tony i got it."

Just then Ste looked around the room noticing something or someone was missing.

"Where the hell is my assistant?"

"You just realized it now?"

"Well yeah since fighting with you over this book deal."

Ste put his head in his hands.

"Um… Just go, I need to rest before my show."

Tony got up from the couch and turned around to face Ste.

"See you later. Tomorrow is going to be a long one."

Ste nodded with a puff of frustrated breath and rested his body on the full length couch and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked into the building where Ste's studio was in the hallway was filled with pictures of Ste from different episodes of the show lining the walls there were several stables with white table cloths on top neatly laid out. As Harry observed all of his surroundings as if there was going to have some big party going on since people dressed in chefs uniforms walked swiftly on by, with trays in their hands or table settings placed neatly on top of the table as well. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into something or something.

"Oh, pardon me," said the gentleman that Harry walked into.

"Sorry about that," said Harry as he looked up.

Harry was speechless as he looked up into the face of his childhood crush/ almost boyfriend, John Paul McQueen.

"Hello Harry, fancy seeing you here," said John Paul shocked to see Harry.

"You too, um… better go running late," Harry said not sure of what to say.

"See ya."

"See ya," said Harry walking away before letting out his breath.

Harry kept walking until he saw a door that read studio A on it. At the door as he got closer noticed his friend and agent Holly standing beside it.

he walked over to Holly and kiss her cheek.

"I thought we were suppose to meet at the airport."

"Sorry, got held up, I thought you got my text explaining"

Harry nodded his head.

"Let's go Ste should be done recording soon."

"Yeah make it quick, its been a long day, I need my rest."

"Will try."

"How come John Paul is here?"

"You saw him?"

"Yes and that doesn't answer my question. Why is he here?" Harry said frustrated

"He's Ste's sous chef," said Holly leading Harry though the door of studio A and through a corridor.

"where are we meeting 'him'?" harry said meaning Ste.

"On the side of the set."

Harry nodded although holly couldn't see since her back was to him.

"Your dad is there."

"Yes I know"

"Well that's all the time we have ladies and gentlemen. Once again I'm your host Ste Hay," said Ste at the end of his last segment.

The live audience went wild with applause.

Ste walked over to the audience and shook some of their hands. then he walked over to the side of the stage to where Tony was and he took off his Chef's coat and handed it to a wardrobe woman who than put it on a black plastic hook and walked away.

"He's here, play nice," said Tony whispering in Ste's right ear.

"Always," said Ste

Ste and Tony walked over to Holly and Harry.

Tony and Harry hugged happily to see each other.

"So good to see you son."

"You too dad."

"This is Ste Hay," said Tony

Ste held his hand for a handshake but never came, so Ste dropped his hand feeling like a fool.

"Thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedule to come here."

"Anything for you dad," Harry said not too happy.

Just then Harry turned around to face the set and John Paul was there putting some fresh herbs in the refrigerator.

Ste noticed the way Harry was look at John Paul.

"He's my assistant and sous chef," said Ste trying to be nice.

Harry walked on the set to talk to John Paul.

Harry cleared his throat.

"John Paul can I speak with you" said Harry nervously

"Speak" said John Paul turning to face Harry has he stopped cleaning the prep station.

"Just wanted to apologies for my action earlier. It's good to see you"

"Actions meaning earlier today, or in general," said a hurt John Paul.

Harry nodded his head.

"I guess you can say in general."

"You staying or going back to America,"

"I have a life there,"

"You had one here as well as I recall."

Harry nodded again.

"You told me you had a crush on me, I asked you out and you moved away,"

"Yes i know, that was a real shitty thing I did."

"If you don't mind I have better things to be doing than talking to you," said John Paul as he pushed past Harry.

Harry nodded to no one and walked back to his did and company.

Tony put an arm around his son for comfort.

"What just happened?" asked Tony

"Nothing dad. Nothing at all."

All 4 of them walk deeper backstage until they had reached a conference room, they all walk inside and sit down on leather chairs around a large wooden table.

"What's the deal?" asked Harry. " The fastest I know the fastest I can get to my hotel sleep and get started on whatever it is you need or want me to do, then I'll be back on a plane to New York,"

"Tony?" asked Ste

"I have no say in it, just my idea for you to have a book out. Whatever you want to do with it is on your terms. not mine except it should be done in a few weeks, and have…"

Tony counting his fingers.

"At least eight chapters."

"Got it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A FEW HOURS LATER As Harry was getting into his car his phone began to ring. He took out his phone out of his back pocket and saw that it was Ste calling. "What you want?" asked Harry not too happy. "Hey, listen I don't what I ever did to piss you off, you don't know me. But for the sake of your father being my agent and well your dad, just put up with my shit. Do you get that?" Harry didn't answer. "Do you get that?" repeated Ste "Sure whatever. How did you get this number?" "Who do you think?" "My dad" said Harry has he got into to rented BMW. "Ding ,ding, ding," Ste said pleased with himself. "Why the call?" asked Harry as he started up the care. "Well since we do have to work together, come by my restaurant for dinner, and get to work on the book." "When?" asked Harry not happy "Now." "Sure." Harry hung up and Ste texted him the address to his restaurant 'Vertigo." As Harry walked into the fancy club like feel restaurant with all the flashy nights and techno house style music playing on the high speakers, he noticed Ste by the bar fixing up some kind of cocktail. Harry took out a small notebook from his jeans pocket and a pen behind his left ear and wrote down "chapter 1 cocktails." Harry walked over to where Ste was and sat down at one of the stools. Ste turned around and was shocked to see Harry there. "Oh hi" said Ste "You still want me here right?" asked a confused Harry "Sure" "Here, try this took me a year to perfect," said Ste handing Harry a martini glass with something bright blue in it. Harry took a sip. "Do you even have any cooking experience?" asked Ste curious "As a matter of fact I do, Before being a writer I took culinary classes for a year." "What happen?" "I was too hard on myself, I guess I got that from my dad, since he was very well known chef and I felt like I wasn't good enough." "Well let's see, what do you taste?" "It's uniquely tangy,something I haven't tasted in quite a while, I'm thinking hibiscus." "That's right," "A hint of gin" Ste nodded. Ste noticed Harry not looking to pleased. "Look I know you're not to happy with working with me, I'm not happy with you either, it wasn't my idea, so if u want to just go back to America to do whatever it is you do, then just go. I don't want to keep you from a book," said Ste extremely blunt. "I know you want to get rid of me with your reverse psychology, but I made a deal with my father to do this for you even if you don't like it I'm going to finish it." "Whatever," Ste said before walking away. Harry took out a small zip plastic bag from his briefcase and poured the rest of his drink in it. he zipped up and placed it back in his briefcase. "Thanks for the drink, but I won't be staying for dinner. Harry got up and walked out. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry took so long didn't know what to do with this chapter. hope you all like it.**

The following morning Harry walking on the set of Ste's show once he was done filming and John Paul was by Ste's side, smelling some fresh Rosemary.

"You're late" said Ste as Harry walked up to the two men.

"I have something for you" said Harry as he took out a ziploc bag and a bright blue liquid was in it, to Harry's delight there were two glasses on the prep table. Harry poured half of the liquids in each of the glasses.

Ste was the first to try it then John Paul.

"It's ok" said Ste not too pleased.

"That's going to be your first recipe," Harry said while handing Ste a index card with the recipe on it.

John Paul finished his glass and walked off the set.

"Come by later to my restaurant for that meal I promised" said Ste

"Only if you are serious about this book, if not then no point of me sticking around now is there."

"Sure whatever you say."

"I'll be there 19:00," said Harry before walking off set.

"Hope Ste's not giving you a hard time?" asked Tony as Harry post him backstage.

"He's a dick, but I have a job to do. Only for you dad, only for you."

"Thanks son."

Harry was dressed in a nice dark grey suit and tie as he walked into the Vertigo. He spotted Ste right away at the bar like he was the previous night.

"Aren't you the chef?" asked Harry as he made his way to the bar.

"Yes, everything is prepared John Paul is a big help in the kitchen, besides just trying out these new cocktails for the book.

"I see," said Harry sitting down on a stool.

"What would you like to eat." "Anything is fine."

After Harry finished his meal of pot roast with caramelized baby carrots and garlic potatoes with a side of au jus Ste took his plate away and Harry thanked him for the meal.

"There's this club not to far from here, I was thinking of going later, want to come with?" asked Ste

"Not my thing," Harry said rudely

"Fine it was only a question,"

"Its not my thing, im not going to lie and say it is, The little amount i have spending with you the better, Second you shouldn't be running around you have to seriously sit down and come up with recipes for this book and if not than I'm done."

"You know you act like a spoiled brat, I just asked you a question all you had to say was no thank you. As for you right now, I think it's time for you to get the hell out of my restaurant."

"Gladly"

With that Harry grabbed his things got up from his seat and left.

As Harry got to his rental car his phone began to ring.

Harry took his phone out of his briefcase and saw that it was his dad calling. Harry was going to decline the call but decided to answer it.

"Hey dad, its not really a good time to talk"

"What's going on?" asked a frantic Tony

"Nothing, Ste is pissing me off, I'm so ready to pack up my things and heading back to America. This, this was a mistake."

"Look I'll have a word with him tomorrow, for now just rest on it son, alright. just relax and chill out."

"Sure, I better be going now" said Harry as he got inside his car.

"Alright son see you soon"

Harry started the car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

While Harry was at home helping Ste come up with some cocktail recipes for the first chapter of the book Ste was out clubbing with John Paul. They were dancing up close to each other, feeling the beat, drinking fruity cocktails, and sweating. Once the last song had ended they sat down at posh leather chairs and breathing heavy.

"What's up with you and Harry?" asked John Paul

"Please don't put Harry in that sentence?"

"Why not?"

"No me and Harry,"

John Paul stares at his friend.

"What?"

"Come on"

"Thought you hated the guy"

"Along time ago"

"So hard to be nice to him, everything I do are say he just gets so angry, like what the hell is his problem." "Definitely not his father,"

Ste nodded his head.

"We shouldn't have came tonight, Harry is right you need to work on that book, he needs to put together so he could go back to living his new life."

"You serious?"

"Dead right I am."

Ste and John Paul get up from their seats and walk to the exit.

"Where too next?" asked Ste

"Vertigo"

Ste nodded his head.

Next morning Harry knocked on the door to Vertigo with Tony at his side. There was no answer lucky for him Tony had a spare key and let Harry and himself in.

"Ste you in here?" asked Tony.

Harry looked around and thought something was very different. He noticed stick it posted notes every where in the kitchen and by the bar each one recipes.

He looked around and found Ste laying down on one of the leather bench chairs.

"Dad I found him" said Harry

Harry walked over to Ste and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ste, wake up you have to get ready for your show in an hour."

Ste rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"What time is it?" asked Ste getting up into a sitting position

"It's 7" said Tony.

Ste looked over Tony's shoulder and noticed Harry looking at his notes.

Ste stood up and walked over to where Harry was leaning a bit too close to him.

"I thought you went clubbing?" asked Harry still facing the notes.

"I did, John Paul persuaded me to come back."

"These could work."

At that moment Harry noticed that Tony had walked out of the restaurant.

Harry turned around almost knocking into Ste.

"I- There's this sauce I made last night, I need your advice on it," said a flustered Ste

"Sure"

Ste took out a bowl from the refrigerator and Ste noticed it was some kind of chocolate sauce.

"Its a bit spicy at first, but then you get this rich chocolate flavor," said Ste with a spoonful of the sauce and feed it to Harry.

Harry's eyes locked with Ste's for a second.

At that moment Tony came back in.

"We better go now, clock is ticking by."

"I'll stay" said Harry

Tony and Ste left together leaving Harry alone.

Harry took Ste's notes and placed them in his briefcase.

"What just happened?" Harry said to himself before licking his lips and tasting the wonderful flavors of dark chocolate and cayenne pepper that was on the tip of his tongue.

He shook his head and walked out of the restaurant feelings of confusion and butterflies lingering on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Harry came back to Vertigo since he hadn't spoken much too Ste all day.

"What a surprise seeing you here," said Ste as Harry walked over to the bar area where once again Ste was instead of in the kitchen.

"Is that suppose to be funny?" said a slightly upset Harry.

"No I just meant that you weren't at the studio today."

Truth be told that Harry was trying to avoid him since that spoon incident he couldn't get the taste of that chocolate of his tongue and Ste's blue eyes out of his mind.

"Sorry about that, I had to down load all the recipes you worked on last night into my laptop."

"No worries. Look I'm sorry about this you know me pushing you away, it's not your fault this cooking book and stuff. I should have told Tony I wasn't interested and left it as that."

"I'm not too thrilled about this either but I get to be back home for a little bit to see my dad. I didn't really have any hope for this book so I came up with a few of my own last night," said Harry getting his notes out of his briefcase. He reached out his hand to give them to Ste and their fingers slightly touched and Harry moved his hand away as if shocked by electricity.

Harry watched Ste as he paced back and forth with his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Harry's lips felt dry at that moment just staring at Ste.

"This is Brilliant, pure Brilliant."

"You sure it's good enough?" asked Harry smiling up at Ste.

Ste turned away for a second to get his thoughts back to what was going on at the moment. "I think you have a career in fine arts of culinary."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Listen, I was just going to go for a little trip to my family home tomorrow, why don't you stop by I'll make dinner as an apology and we can get cracking on these recipes."

"I guess I can, just text me the address, my dad has my number."

Harry slowly walked away.

"Good night," said Harry.

"Good night," whispered Ste.

A few hours past by and John Paul walked over to Ste's side.

"You going to The Loft?" asked John Paul.

"No, not tonight."

"Alright."

Later that night Harry wanted to unwind for a little bit before the long drive to Ste's in the morning so he went to The Loft a club he hadn't been to since he was 18, the first person he spotted at the club was John Paul.

"Surprised seeing you here," said John Paul

"Look I don't mean any trouble just here to have a drink and listen to music."

"It's no problem."

"Good seeing you, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way things turned out. It wasn't the right timing," said Harry

"I guess never was," said John Paul not sure what else to say. "I better go. Have fun"

"You too"

John Paul walked to the bar took his phone out of his coat pocket and text someone.

Harry felt someone bang into his shoulder when he looked up it was Ste.

"What you doing here?" asked Ste

"John Paul called you?"

Ste shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought this wasn't your scene?"

"i just came to unwind one beer and listen to some music. John Paul has to mind his own business."

"Can I get you a drink?" asked Ste friendly

"No I was just about to leave."

"Still on for tomorrow."

Harry nodded his head and walked out of the club.

Soon after Harry left Ste followed and harry was gone. Ste went back inside said his good byes to John Paul and left for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning was rough on Harry he usually didn't care about fashion but since he had to look professional he made it so he would look somewhat decent. He put on a pair of black slacks and a crisp white long sleeve button down shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and spiked up his hair a bit, walked into the living room grabbed his briefcase which now had his laptop in it and grabbed his keys which he placed in his black suit jacket and then he grabbed his mobile phone and placed it in the same pocket. He locked up the door to his fathers house he was staying at while in town for the book.

There was knock a door on Ste's door.

"Ste you in?" asked Harry trying to see through the glass door to see if he could see Ste.

Harry knocked on the door again and called Ste's name once more.

"In the back" screamed Ste so harry could hear him.

Harry walked in the back of the house which was the huge over grown garden and filled with flowers, fresh herbs, fruit and vegetable. As he looked around he found Ste bent over and couldn't help take a look at his arse in tight dark skinny jeans. He turned around before getting caught starring as Ste straightened himself out.

"This is Amazing," said Harry looking around some more.

"Thanks, All the herbs and fresh products I use for my show is all from my garden,"

"Smells wonderful, out here,"

"It's one of my favorite places to be, I don't get to do it as much."

Ste walked over to Harry carrying a basket filled with fruits and vegetables.

"Here," said Ste handing harry a huge Strawberry.

Harry took the fruit and took a small bite of it and the juice lingering on his bottom lip Ste watched as Harry licked off the juice. in the back of his mind thought how it taste in his mouth.

They walked inside the house that looked like it was a log cabin, everything was wood.

"Look make yourself home while I take a shower," said Ste.

Harry noticed that he was wearing a white t-shirt that was covered in dirt and sweat and lost for words just nodded his head.

Ste dropped the basket down on the kitchen table and ran to take his shower.

While Ste was gone Harry looked around his house.

He saw pictures in frames with his family and his friends and saw a DVD that looked interesting. He grabbed it from the shelf and walked over to the kitchen table. He placed his briefcase down on the table and took out his laptop then he placed the briefcase on the floor. he started up the laptop and then placed the DVD inside to watch it.

It turned out to be Ste's audition tape for his cooking show but it was totally different side of Ste he had never seen before. not this mucho guy club boy style. more homey country style. He wondered what happened to that side of him.

Watching the tape made Harry smile.

Once the video was over Harry placed the dvd back in the case and back on the shelf were he had found it.

When Ste was done with his shower he came into the kitchen dressed in a white shirt, black vest, and blue dress pants.

"Think it's time to prepare dinner. You hungry?"

"Yes"

"Good me too,"

"By the way, this place is amazing," said Harry sincerely

"Thanks, was in my family for a very long time. My parents moved away left me with it," said Ste has he started chopping up some basil.

"Smells great" said Harry as he can start smelling the freshly chopped herbs filling the room.

"Why don't you grab a bottle of wine from the wine refrigerator and two glasses and sit down at the table."

Harry nodded.

"I'll prepare you something you haven't had before."

"Sure."

Harry did as was asked of him.

60 minutes later and the house smelt like roasted herbs and garlic, making Harry's mouth water.

"Hot stuff coming through," said Ste with trays of a mixed green salad, roasted rosemary and garlic infused mashed potatoes and grilled chicken breasts with fried basil on top.

Harry laughed at that and slightly blushed.

Ste set the table for the two of them while Harry poured the red wine.

"Eat up, " said Ste as he sat down.

"All looks wonderful you didn't need to put so much effort into this."

"Thought would be a nice touch for the book,"

"Sounds good, now lets see if it taste as good."

Harry placed a little bit of everything onto his plate and took small bites of everything.

"Oh yeah this here works,"

Ste stared at Harry and smiled. Harry had a hard time not looking at him.

"I have to confess something," said Harry

"What?" asked a concerned Ste

"I looked around your house and found your audition for you show."

"You really did make yourself at home."

"Sorry."

"What you think of it?" asked Ste before taking a sip of his wine.

"I thought it was real."

"Yeah well the studio didn't want that."

Harry looked at Ste confused.

"That wanted a up beat kind of thing, so i rerecorded the audition a few days later and my show as you know it was born."

After they ate it started to down pour. Inside of Ste worrying about his house getting messed up because of the storm he walked outside and acted like a little kid playing in the rain.

"Come outside" said Ste demanding.

"No," laughed Harry.

"It feels great"

"You're crazy" said Harry laughing as he walked over to the sliding doors of the side of the house. and walked outside near Ste. and he too was acting like a little kid stepping into the puddles.

when it finally stopped raining they walked back inside the house and Ste went to the bathroom and brought out two dried towels for each of them. and while they were drying off they had a good laugh.

"That was fun," said Ste.

"It was, Thank you for inviting me over, I had fun. it's getting late I should had back now."

"No problem. Thank's for your help," said Ste.

Harry handed Ste the towel and Ste walked Harry to the front entrance and both said their good nights.


	9. Chapter 9a

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Tony called Harry to let him know that Ste would be cooking on the TV show Good morning UK, and told him to stop by on the set which Harry said he would. When Harry got to the studio Ste was backstage pacing back at forth from nerves. Harry walked up to him and placed his right arm on Ste's left should to calm him down. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Chill," said Harry /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""This is not me, I'm no good on talk shows." /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Just breathe," /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Ste took a deep breath. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""What you doing here anyway?" asked Ste /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""My dad told me to come, If you don't me to stay I'll go," said Harry a bit upset. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""No its fine." /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Whats wrong?" asked Harry concerned. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""What I was going to make never should up at the studio, and don't know what I should make with what I've got." /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yeah i see what your dilemma" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Ste screamed out in frustration. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Hey sit down and tell me what you do have, maybe I can help, if you want?" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Ste nodded and sat down into a leather couch and Harry sat down next to him, knees touching and both looked at each other and Harry smiled and Ste looked away. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""What you got chef." /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Ste turned around to face Harry and smiled. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I have fresh basil from my garden as well as onions, and tomatoes. I've got some Parmesan cheese and sesame Italian bread and EVO. I think of got some mixed mesclun salad. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Harry got up from the couch in excitement. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""That's perfect," said Harry excited. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""What!?" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""You can make bruschetta with mix greens." /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Perfect. Thank you" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""That could be for chapter 2 Appetizers." /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Fine with me" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"*** /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"As Ste was on the show telling the audience in the studio and those at home watching on the telly how to make the bruschetta he placed all the ingredients in a food processor he was so nervous he didn't realize that the lid wasn't on right and when he pressed the power on all the ingredients fell out on to the table. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The hosts on the show laughed and said that would cut to a commercial while Ste was angry and embarrassed. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"While on the break Harry walked over to Ste who was pacing back and forth not knowing how to clean up the mess he made. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Harry took a piece of the sliced up bread and placed some of the bruschetta toppings on top. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""When the going gets tough, the tough make bruschetta," said Harry as he handed Ste the bruschetta he put together. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Uh thanks." /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Harry walked back to his dad who looked at him and smiled. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Ste walked back to the prep table with the hosts of the show. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Welcome back to Good Morning UK, I guess Chefs aren't used to kitchen disasters," said host Doug Carter. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Ste smiled and faced the camera. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""When the going gets tough the tough make Bruschetta."/p 


	10. Chapter 9B

continued

"When the going gets tough the tough make Bruschetta," said Ste smiling into the camera.

hosts Doug Carter and Lynsey Nolan laughed.

"That's a good one," laughed Lynsey

"When we return we will try some of this, stay tuned," said Doug with a smile

The audience cheered and clapped loudly.

Ste walked over to Tony and Harry.

"Where did you come up with that line, its brilliant?" asked Tony

"It just came to me," said Ste as he winked at Harry and walked away.

Harry smiled and followed Ste.

"You did good out there," said Harry as he and Ste walked into the dressing room.

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Ste as he took off his chef jacket, than he took his tank top off which was underneath. Harry noticed his fine muscular abs and chest.

 _how can he look so damn fit and be a chef,_ wondered Harry.

"Harry you want to get a drink with me at The Loft later, one drink and a song?" asked Ste now in a black t-shirt.

"Uh… sure a drink sounds good."

"Good," said Ste with a smile.

Music was blasting in the speakers and people were bunched together as Ste and Harry tried to make their way to the bar for their drinks."

"Here's to you," said Ste.

"Why me?"

"You saved me today, and for that im grateful"

"How about here's to us. For your book that's going to be a hit"

Ste smiled.

"I can drink to that," said said before clanking their pints of beer together.

Just as Harry took a sip of his beer his phone began to ring. He took his phone out of his pants pocket and noticed it was Holly.

"Sorry i have to get this" said Harry to Ste.

Harry walked out of The Loft so he could hear better.

"Hey Holly sorry for that I was just having a pint at The Loft."

"Wait you hate clubs," said Holly in shock.

"Well just hanging out with Ste"

"Ste as in Steven Hay. I thought you couldn't stand him."

"I don't, I mean I didn't, I mean-," said Harry flustered.

"Oh, you like him do tell," said Holly sounding jolly.

Harry looked up at the entrance of the club and looked away as he walked away from the club.

***  
Inside of The Loft. Ste waited for Harry to return he looked at the time on his watch it was almost 1 in the morning. He had waited for 45 minutes for him before he decided to drink the rest of Harry's beer and left.

As Harry was walking back to his place, in the back of his mind he knew he should have told Ste he was leaving but in truth thought Ste would have a better time without him.

"Come on Harry, I'm waiting," demanded Holly

"I do not like him," lied Harry

"Well you don't loath him either."

"Not so much anymore, guess its because of the book," lied Harry again.

Nope it had everything to do with that chocolate and smoldering look in Ste's eyes, but he wasn't going to tell Holly that, he might get in trouble if he did. falling for his subject, not a good idea.

"Just wondering about John Paul, I know that he is his assistant/ Sous chef but he's everywhere what's up with that?" asked Harry once he was able to sit down on his couch.

"Ah, jealous are we?" teased Holly

"Come on"

"Why it could happen. Your ex crush with your new crush."

"God Holly" said Harry frustrated.

"So spill"

"Ohmigod, he made this amazing chocolate spice sauce and he feed me a spoonful and they way he looked at me with those blue eyes of his left me speechless."

"Hey honey dont forget you got those blues as well," said Holly

"God Holly, what is wrong with me?" Harry took a deep breath "How could this be, he's not even my type."

"No diffenitly not, i mean he's tall, he's fit, blue eyes full lips, can cook, that smile, yeah thats awful"

"Not in looks, but god he is gorgeous and I can't help staring at him."

a few seconds ticked bye and nothing was said.

"You going to tell me about John Paul?" asked Harry.

"Seems as if Ste's show losing ratings and thinking about a new fresh face and John Paul trying to ease his way into having his own cooking show."

"That son of a bitch"

"Don't tell anyone I told you"

"Not a word"

Harry walked into his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Look Holly its late, I need to be up early."

"Sure thing I'll let you get some sleep."

"Love you"

"Love you back"

Harry hung up the phone and put it on its charger which was by the night stand near his bed. He relaxed in his bed fully clothed and fell to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Ste woke up with a terrible headache and when he got up from the bed he couldn't stand he fell back down onto the bed.

"Shit" whispered Ste has he was massaging his temples.

He tried to get up again and this time he succeeded in standing up but walking was a challenge. He couldn't walk in a straight line and again he softly said 'shit'.

He walked into the bathroom and found some tylenol in the cabinet above the sink. He took 2 out and placed them on the lid of the pain medicine he put the faucet it on he took the pills placed them in his mouth and took a hand full of water and swallowed both down. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed he had two black rings around his eyes from poor sleep.

When Ste got back to his bedroom his cell was ringing.

He looked for his phone in the dimly lit room and saw it on the floor on the other side of his bed. He look who was calling and it was Tony.

"Where are you been trying to reach you all morning," screamed Tony

"Tony not so loud." said Ste hoarsely

"Oh Ste what did you do?" asked Tony

"I drank until 2"

"Come on Ste, you have to be up ad ready. You have another interview today."

"Yes Tone, just one thing."

"What is it?" asked a concerned Tony.

"I don't want Harry to come."

"What why, what did he do?" asked Tony surprised.

"Nothing."

Yeah Harry didn't do anything and that was the problem he left him at the club stranded not a word goodbye not anything.

"I just don't want to see him."

"Alright."

"Sorry Tony"

"No, it's alright. I'll let him know"

"Thanks."

"I'm picking you up a half and hour be ready."

"Yes Tony."

"Good morning everyone to another Ste Hay filled episode of Good Morning UK," said Lynsey Nolan.

The audience cheered and clapped loudly.

"So Ste, what do you have planned for us today?" asked Doug Carter

"Simple meat stuffed mushrooms with a fig and leek salad."

"Sounds wonderful," said an excited Lynsey.

"Its light and fresh for all those home cooks out there and for all the lovers for this up coming Valentines."

Harry was hiding in the dressing room of Good Morning UK, even though his dad told him not to come, he needed to talk to Ste and he never got a response back from him when he called him so this only way to get through to him. He knows that he fucked up the night before, but it was business 'kind of'.

When Ste walked into his dressing room he looked pissed. He didn't say anything to Harry just turned to face Tony.

"What is he doing here?" asked Ste facing only and pointing to Harry.

"I told you to tell him not to come."

"I did, he persisted in coming."

"I want him out" screamed Ste as he followed Tony out of the room.

Harry looked close to tears.

"I really fucked up" whispered Harry.

As he was walking out of the dressing room he walked right into Ste.

"Get out" screamed Ste.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I just came to say that I'm sorry for last night, I called and I text you and you didn't reply."

"Dad I'm sorry," said Harry when he saw his dad by Ste's side.

"I think you should go," said Tony.

"I am."

With that said Harry walked away but not before looking back and stared at Ste's back…side. Oh man he had it bad if only Ste wasn't so upset with him. He walked away and that was that.


End file.
